degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/Degrassi 14A - Speculations
This is the summer block, and it is aired as a telenovela just like seasons 10-12. Storylines in this fanfic of Season 14 are derived from my previous blog posts. 13C: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HallOfFame/Degrassi_13C_-_Speculations 13D: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HallOfFame/13D_-_Speculations Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! :) Main Cast: Drew Torres Imogen Moreno Mike Dallas Clare Edwards Connor DeLaurier Jenna Middleton Dave Turner Becky Baker Luke Baker Tristan Milligan Maya Matlin Zig Novak Miles Hollingsworth Zoe Rivas Winston Chu Grace Hogart Sammie Johnstone (new, played by Trevor Tordjman) Brooke Fields (new, played by Torri Webster) Frankie Hollingsworth Hunter Keisha Suzie Corozon (new, played by Mimoza Duot) Archie Simpson Winnie Oh '1401/1402. Walk This Way -' Zig is eager to help Keisha find out the truth about her diplomat father’s drug use, especially when life doesn’t go his way and is forced to continue selling drugs; after being caught with ecstasy pills at school, all of his current (Grace and his crew) and former friends (Maya, Tristan, Imogen, Zoe, etc.) band together to try to keep him in school. Drew and Dallas return from their winter break in the Bahamas, and decide to find girlfriends for their last few months in high school; after both score dates (who aren’t the brightest of girls), Drew decides that the only way to impress them is to do something fancy; he uses credit card information he stole from a customer to pay for an expensive double date, leading to Dallas finding out the truth. With Alli gone for MIT, Jenna moves in with Clare, however Clare has a hard time putting up with Jenna’s weird living habits; Clare later discovers that Jenna kissed Jake, however they both laugh about it. '1403/1404. Over the Hills and Far Away -' Tristan is desperate to find a boyfriend, and with Zoe’s help, he is lead towards West Drive ''actor Oliver Dean (who reveals he is bisexual); however Tristan isn’t sure about dating a ''West Drive actor since it was a celebrity that raped him three weeks ago. Zoe herself must deal with fame in an attempt to show everyone that she’s changed by doing philanthropy work. Dave doesn’t have any plans after high school; he answer’s life call when lone wolf breakdancer slash rapper Sammie wants to make a DJ duo with him, with Imogen as their hype girl. '1405/1406. Smells Like Teen Spirit -' Clare and Becky seek Dallas’ help when they try out for the tennis team, who himself doesn’t believe tennis is a real sport; Clare is close to meeting the deadline for university applications, especially when she isn’t sure if she wants to go to Columbia since it’ll be so close to Eli. Winston, in an attempt to get Grace to come out about their relationship, forms a close friendship with gal pals Maya and Brooke, who both end up friendzoning him; Grace later accepts Winston as her boyfriend and reveals their relationship on Degrassi TV. Miles starts to think that his investment into Drew’s business was a mistake in an attempt to prove himself to Frankie and their father. '1407/1408. Bad to the Bone -' Connor has the opportunity to study computer science at MIT, however both Simpson and his parents aren’t financially able to buy him the advanced computer he wants; in an attempt to make him happy, Jenna, who now works at an electronics store, steals the laptop for him. Tristan’s relationship with Oliver grows, however when his rapist (an actor named Truman) invites the two to a party, Tristan’s behaviour becomes erratic, prompting Zoe and Oliver to get Tristan to reveal the truth. Keisha starts a relationship with Zig, who ends up turning his life around, starting with becoming a mentor to Hunter; Zig tries to help Hunter get a date with Frankie, especially since Keisha and Frankie are best friends. '1409/1410. Good Riddance -' Drew’s spending habits with other people’s credit card information get out of hand, exposed to Miles and Clare; Dallas initiates a fake arrest on Drew to show him what will happen if he continues. Dave and Sammie’s music is censored on Degrassi TV, forcing them to find a gig; Dave uses his connections from when he was a guest star on West Drive to get the duo to perform on the show; Sammie comes on to Imogen, who doesn’t feel she is ready to date after Adam, however Becky tells her to go for it. Maya grows closer to Brooke as Tristan’s attitude becomes colder; Maya tries to get the truth out of Zoe, who forces Tristan to do something about the rape. '1411/1412. Higher Ground -' Tristan tries to find evidence of the rape; he later learns that the party he was at has surveillance cameras all over the venue, prompting him to use it as blackmail against Truman, with Zoe’s help; Maya, after finding out the truth, advises Tristan that he should go to the authorities instead. Clare and the rest of the tennis team receive crude remarks by the male jocks, prompting her to promote feminism; Dallas and Becky grow closer to each other, however he is afraid to have feelings for her due to him and Luke being friends. '1413/1414. A Change Will Do You Good -' Grace’s birthday arrives, however a visit from her older brother Jay proves to be a lot less great when he doesn’t approve of Winston; Jay seeks Simpson’s advice when he wants to do something with his life after his breakup with Manny; he helps organize the Degrassi charity benefit. Jenna believes her childhood shoplifting habits have returned when she steals a fancy outfit for her to perform at the benefit, where StreetVibe (Dave & Sammie), Suzie, and Maya also perform. Dave isn’t cool with Imogen and Sammie seeing each other. A bomb threat is called at the end of the episode. '1415/1416. Let It Be -' With everyone trapped at Degrassi in the middle of the benefit because of the bomb threat, relationships between enemies and unlikely friends form. Zig receives phone calls from the thugs that forced him to sell drugs that they initiated the bomb threat as revenge, putting him in a conflicting situation; Keisha goes missing during the benefit. Dallas tries to gain Luke’s approval to date Becky. Miles finds out about Tristan’s rape and blackmail, leading them fighting, then having a heart-to-heart; Miles also decides to make amends with Maya, Zoe and Frankie. Grace gets Jay, who is outside of the bomb threat, to deal with Zig’s goons. At the end of the episode, two arrests occur: one for the goons, and the other for Drew. Category:Blog posts